


Under the Sea

by LuciaWilt



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hux is a sneak, Luke is beautiful, M/M, Octopus, Speciesism, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6764857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaWilt/pseuds/LuciaWilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is like silver and gold. <br/>Hux is poison incarnate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fat_fish_in_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fat_fish_in_space/gifts).



> For my darling <3 You help me through so much!

Water. Sun. Life. The ocean. Humans have feared things they do not know since the beginning of time. They fear them, stray away from them, studying it all from a great distance. There have been humans that dipped their toes into the waters of the ocean. Those that were brave enough plunged in head first, ready to explore all the mysteries that were presented to them. They find much, but rarely ever divulge the secrets of the darkness.

If there has been a human to reach a certain depth to see a certain creature, they do not repeat the information. If they do, they are taken as fools, as crazy ones, when they return to the surface. Their own kind refuses to acknowledge what they have seen, that their words are actually valid; and that perhaps they should take warning.

A Siren.

A Monster.

A Merman.

A Mermaid.

Those creatures that have been legend through the years have had many names that the humans bestow upon them. The names that the humans put on them have no consequence. They just call themselves by their own names given to them at birth. Labels, indicating species between “merman” and fish are of no consequence. The only labels that matter within that world are ally or enemy, predator or prey. That is where we start our story. Predator and prey. Strength against weakness. The mermen and mermaids have always been very smart. However, there would always be someone smarter, stronger. It was only a matter of time before they caught the prey they hunted.

~’~

“You are such a fool. I do not know why I follow you around.” Phasma, a beautiful Great White shark ripped, a frown forming on her face. She swam around the carcass of a seal which caused her short blond hair to bob in the cold water. 

“We have a mutual agreement about feeding. That is why.” Kylo bit back. He was a large hammerhead, a dark grey tone; nearly black in the water. Where Phasma was big and muscular, Kylo was big and long. His body could move through the water quickly, silently. What they found similar about the other, aside from their bloodthirst, was the paleness of their skin. Kylo’s was pale with dark black locks that reached down to his shoulders. Is dark eyes met Phasma’s blue ones. Their allegiance to one another was shaky. But what stopped them from double crossing the other was the allies they had behind their backs. Kylo did not want to piss off more great whites while Phasma did not want to have a bunch of hammerheads coming after her. So they went on with their lives, working together to kill others that were weaker than them. Kylo reached for the dead seal, his sharp clawed hands about to tear the skin when a tentacle wrapped around his wrist. He turned and hissed, his pupils slitting, those long serrated teeth becoming exposed from his lips. Phasma swam back some. Even though she was sure she could take down Kylo on a good day, he still caused her to be cautious, to think before she acted around him. Yet the person that caught Kylo’s wrist was different. Her blue eyes followed up the tentacle, a yellowish orange tone with blue rings about it, up a pale chest, to Hux’s smirking face. Hux was a sneaky man. His copper toned hair shone like a wet penny. He was smaller than both Kylo and Phasma, but she knew he could outsmart both of them. The blue ringed octopus had an uncanny ability to unnerve anyone he came near. It was just something about his personality, his aura. That, and the poison that pumped under his skin. He was a vicious man. Phasma knew Hux could get anything he wanted.

“Just like you filthy sharks to not share.” Hux also had severe case of speciesism. He was quite the beauty, and he knew how to use it. 

“Let go of me.” Kylo hissed.

But Hux just smirked and swam closer. His human arms reached out to the seal and ripped off a piece right in front of Kylo. It made Phasma wonder why they had not extended a hand in peace to the octopus. He would be a great ally to have in their little trio. It just made Kylo furious, knowing he could do nothing to the red head. He wanted to bite into his long neck, rip out the skin there to make him bleed out, to watch him die as Phasma would then swoop in and finish him off. 

He knew he could not though. Kylo knew of the poison Hux’s body contained. He knew that if he bit into that neck, Kylo would die before Phasma even got to Hux’s body. So he could imagine killing the red head, but that was as far as he would ever get. The two stared at each other, Kylo furious and Hux full of snark. Those moments of silence were interrupted when Phasma spoke up. Both men turned towards her.

“Join us.” She said. Her ideas formed into words. It was honesty and truth that pushed her to do it. She wanted Hux on their team. It would be beneficially to everyone. They would have the brawns while he would have the brains. Kylo looked absolutely enraged that she would suggest that, his dark eyes widening in anger. Hux on the other hand tilted his head in contemplation. Slowly, he took bite after bite of the piece of seal he held in his hand. Those foggy green eyes has a speculative look as he thought about Phasma’s offer. After a few moments of the two sharks waiting for his answer, Hux finished off the seal he held in his hand.

“Ok. Sure.” Relief washed over Phasma. Kylo frowned and swam off, his anger getting the better of him. But Phasma knew he would be back. He had no one else. And deep down, Kylo knew that with Hux on their team, they would get twice the amount of food in half the time. The blue ringed octopus was just that much smarter than the two of them.

~’~

Luke Skywalker loved his name. He loved the surface and what it held beyond its tight hold. He loved how the clouds above would drift by, how the moon and the sun would play off the water like sparkling crystals or shiny pearls. And Luke loved the ocean just as much. It was just that he was a kind man, observing everything around him. Many, when he was younger, would make fun of his name, poke at how he would love it so. Why would you need the surface, glorify it when you had the ocean? But Luke would simply ignore it with a smile and go about his day.

He was always a curious little child. That continued through his youth until he was a young man. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke’s caretaker and a striking angelfish, always told him to be careful, to not go too far. He would warn him about different smarter and faster species that could easily kill him if he were not careful. Sure, it frightened the young blond, he would tell Obi-Wan that he would never go too far, that he would not wander off. But Luke’s temptation to explore was far too great. He would often end up in a large field of colorful seaweed or a bank of coral that shot out and scratched against his silvery gold tail. It was all so magical. His senses had always been extremely powerful. Luke liked to feel them stimulated. He enjoyed it all, the discovery of new things.

That was how he found himself in a large field of towering vegetation. It was so wonderful, all the colors. And they looked just like his unidentified fins. No one had ever been able to place what type of being Luke was. His tail looked like nothing anyone had ever seen; with thin circular protrusions. His scales, that reached even up to his human skin in certain areas, were silver; but also could be considered gold. Many just said it depended on what light they were in. 

Luke giggled as the long leaves caressed his body. It was so soothing, swimming through it all. But he did not go down further. He simply hovered over the top. There was no way for him to know what lingered just below the surface. That was why when he passed a middle section, he did not see the blue ringed octopus that swam up. Hux watched the smaller fish. He had never seen it. But he loved it immediately. There was nothing like it in the rest of the ocean. So small and fragile, the blonde’s body was shimmering like nothing Hux had ever seen. The bottom of his tail seemed to blend into the vegetation he was giggling above. 

He noticed that there were gold bands of jewelry around different parts of his body. It only enhanced his beautiful glow. And that is what it looked like. The blond seemed to glow in the light that trickled beneath the surface. 

Hux wanted him.

Hux wished to touch that blond hair, that smooth chest. He could only imagine how the blonde’s cute little nipples would perk up under his suckers. 

Hux would have him.

He followed the blond, predator after his prey. A blue ringed tentacle started out. At first, it just brushed against the end of his tail. Hux did not expect the blond to startle and turn around. Most fish could not feel his touch. 

But when he looked up and saw those wide blue eyes, he was only further caught in a spell. They were the color of the sky above the water, so bright and vivid.

“Hello.” Luke said. His voice shaking slightly. He did not think Obi-Wan was right about all the “dangers” of the ocean.

Hux knew he needed to keep the small one calm. So he put on his most inviting smile and floated slowly towards the blond. He was not moving away, so Hux took that as a good thing. One of his tentacles was moving right out of the others line of sight. “Hello. My name is Hux. I just saw you swimming and wanted to come and greet you. I must admit that you looked so entrancing that I could not help myself.” Luke blinked his long blond eyelashes. No one had ever complimented him. He was rather unsure of how to take it in all honesty. “What is your name small one?” Hux asked. He was quite a bit larger than the small silvery fish. His tentacles were nearly as long as Luke’s entire body. 

“Luke. Luke Skywalker.” Hux hummed at that.

“What a fitting name.”

He was so caught up in what Hux had said that he did not notice the tentacle that had made its way to his body. It wrapped around Luke’s thin waist, causing the blond to shudder. He had felt the press of suction cups on his skin before, but never in this context. Hux pulled Luke closer by his waist with a heated look on his face. “A long way from home little one.” Hux said. He was right. Luke was very far away from home. He had been swimming, exploring far beyond the reaches his caretaker told him about. But Luke had always been an adventurous young man. So now here he was, in the grasp of a blue ringed octopus. Hux’s grip around his waist was tight. There was no way Luke was getting out of this by himself. “But…It is so nice to see someone so light…so young and small.” Hux stopped Luke right in front of him. Luke had never seen such fiery red hair. It floated, ever so slowly, about the top of the older man’s skull. It looked alive, alive as the tentacles that were wrapping around Luke’s tail; holding him firmly in place. 

“Ha…I see. Well I was about to turn back and head home.” Luke started, pressing his hands against Hux’s chest. He was bizarrely cold, nearly frigid. Luke almost had to make sure he was touching someone that was actually alive. Hux glanced down to Luke’s hands for a brief moment before looking back up to his blue eyes. He smirked. Luke did not see the other, smaller tentacles sliding up his body, but he did feel them. It was…it was far more erotic than anything Luke had ever experienced. It just felt so good. Each moment Hux’s tentacles were on his skin, they sucked lightly. It was intoxicating. Luke knew that there would be small hickey’s that covered his skin once he got away from Hux. And Hux knew it. He knew the feeling of his suckers upon Luke’s tan skin was driving the young man crazy with need, with lust. That’s why he continued. Two of Hux’s tentacles wrapped about either of Luke’s wrists. He finally had him where he wanted him. Luke really could not care at the point, it just felt so good. His body leaned into Hux’s touch. His own skin was starting to make the octopus warm, especially when the suckers latched onto Luke’s small nipples, just like how Hux imagined. They hardened. Luke’s skin was turning rosy in color and Hux was lost. There was no way he could separate himself from the small male. Hux reached up with one of his free tentacles and wrapped it around Luke’s thin neck. It pulsated, causing the younger male to moan. The ones that had wrapped around Luke’s wrist pulled tight, causing Luke’s body to become on display for Hux. The red head was doing as he pleased, causing immense pleasure to course through the blonde’s body. 

He loved it. 

There was a moment where Luke’s beautiful eyes were half lidded that Hux leaned forwards and pressed his mouth to Luke’s. They were both astounded by how soft the others mouth was. It was like pressing against like wet silk. But it did break Luke out of the revere that he was in. He started to squirm in a way that was obvious he wanted to be let go. As much as Hux was against it, his tentacles released the small blond. All he could do was watch as Luke sped off through the water.

~’~

Luke had no idea what had come over him. He had never been sexual like many of the other species were. He just…it just never came up. But with Hux, that blue ringed octopus, it was as though he was under a trance. The octopus had touched him a way that he had never knew was possible. The pleasure of those suckers on his skin…He wanted more. 

It scared Luke, these new thoughts. He wanted to be held again. He wanted the octopus to give him the pleasure once more. 

These thoughts persisted throughout the days he spent going back to his regular life. And it almost lasted, that is, until a cloudy day. He could smell the rain from above the surface. It always had a more oxygenized smell. It caused breathing troubles for Luke, which he hated. Obi-Wan was gone, he had left earlier in the morning. It left Luke to do what he wanted to do. Since it was so hard for him to breath, he decided to stay near his home. That’s what caused quite a bit of surprise when two sharks lurched from the shadows. Luke’s eyes widened. They were far bigger than him; bigger even than Hux. One was a silvery white, her teeth sharp as a razors edge. The other was dark as the knight, a similar mouth of teeth; but far more aggressive. Luke’s shivering from their appearance only caused them to laugh.

“Please. Let me go.” He whined. But they just swam closer. Their constant circling only gave Luke the smallest of openings that he took. His body slipped between theirs, the chase starting immediately. The pounding of his heart was so loud that he felt as though he were going to go deaf. It hurt, his chest, as he swam. He just wanted to survive. The ocean was dangerous, he knew that. But for so long, he had lived a peaceful life. Why all of the sudden a pair of sharks wanted to go after him, he did not know. He just swam as hard and as fast as he could. Through caves, through fields of seaweed, down into caverns; it did not stop. It did not stop, that is, until he swam straight into Hux. The octopus looked as though he were just going on a casual swim. His long tentacles jumped when Luke’s face crashed into his chest. When Luke realized who he had ran into, he cried tears of joy. After the days of yearning and wanting and then the sudden appearance of the sharks, the only person he wanted to see was Hux. His small arms wrapped around Hux’s chest and he pressed his face into the red heads shoulder. “Hux!” He cried. Happiness engulfed him as tentacles slipped around his body. One gripped his neck and pulsated like it did the other day; causing Luke to become aroused by the sensation. It spiked when the same tentacle gripped his waist.

Hux loved it. 

He loved the way the smaller male fit so perfectly against him.

And such a delectable and exotic creature.

All his.

Luke did not see the smiles that Hux, Phasma, and Kylo shared with one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> lets not kid ourselves, i am probably going to add onto this.


End file.
